The Difference
by nakami11
Summary: "Seseorang yang selalu melambaikan tangan padaku ternyata hanya seorang tukang parkir. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"-AkashiSeijuuro
1. Chapter 1

Pria bersurai biru melambaikan tangannya di tengah jalan, memberhentikan banyak mobil secara paksa. Banyak mobil yang berhenti karena tampangnya yang rupawan, sisanya hanya mengikuti perintah. Daripada mereka menabrak seseorang yang berwajah indah. Ujungnya, semua alasan berujung pada tampangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIFFERENCE**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **The Difference by Nakami~**

 **Rated: T+ / Direktur!Akashi Seijuurou xTukangParkir!Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romace, Humor**

 **Akashi dan Kuroko, maaf sedikit OOC.**

 **Maaf kalau gaje atau sebagainya, ini pertama kalinya post ff di ffn jujur saja. :'v**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata, terpaksa berhenti karena seorang berambut biru muda melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mobil mewah tersebut. Sang supir melirik sedikit ke arah kursi penumpang. Takut takut majikannya marah karena sudah ada seseorang yang berani memerintahnya. Tidak sesuai dugaan, majikannya yang memiliki mata berbeda warna itu malah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tuan?"

"Parkirkan mobil ini sekarang Nebuya" perintah sang majikan.

"Tapi tuan, sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan direktur perusahaan Hyu-"

"Jangan menolak perintahku, itu bisa ku atur ulang. Junpei sangat mudah dibujuk." Jawabnya memotong perkataan sang supir

Sesuai dengan keinginan majikannya yang paling absolut, Nebuya memarkirkan mobil mewah sang bos di tempat parkir terdekat. Tempat parkir pasar ikan. Jujur saja, Nebuya agak ragu mengajak seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal yang berhasil memonopoli alur perdagangan, Akashi Seijuurou , ke pasar ikan.

Pasar ikan ini sedikit beda rupanya. Banyak mobil yang terparkir rapi berjajar. Menyulitkan Nebuya mencari tempat parkir yang cocok untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tempat yang teduh namun tidak jauh dari pintu masuk pasar ikan. Namun, satu satunya pohon rindang yang ada di tempat parkir telah terpakai untuk pangkalan becak.

"Nebuya" Akashi memanggil sang supir

Nebuya sedikit terkejut "Iya tuan?"

Akashi diam kemudian tersenyum tipis

Tiba tiba seorang berparas rupawan yang berjalan dari arah pangkalan becak menghampiri mobil yang sedari tadi mondar mandir tidak jelas. Ia kembali melambaikan tangannya, dan Akashi Seijuurou kembali membalasnya. Ia semakin mendekat , kemudian mengetuk kaca mobil pengemudi. Oh sungguh, ia adalah bidadari tak bersayap yang menyejukkan mata Akashi.

"Ano... Maaf tuan, jika tidak ada keperluan pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana." Tunjuknya

"Eh, tidak nak. Saya sedang mencari tempat parkir teduh." Sangkal Nebuya

"Kalau begitu, bisa ikuti saya.."

Jendela mobil di tutup.

Bidadari tak bersayapnya Akashi kembali melambaikan tangannya, dan Akashi .. Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Mobil terparkir. Akashi keluar kemudian mendekati sang bidadari.

"Boleh saya tau siapa nama anda Tuan?" tanya Akashi sopan.

Yang ditanya menoleh "Kuroko Tetsuya, ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

"Kau selalu melambaikan tanganmu padaku di tengah jalan tiap kali kita bertemu." Ucap Akashi "Aku terharu Tetsuya."

"Maaf?" tanya Kuroko, takut ia salah mendengar.

"Aku terharu, saking sukanya kau denganku, kau sampai memberhentikan mobilku di tengah jalan."

"Maaf tuan, tapi itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya." Jawab Kuroko sopan.

"Wah, pekerjaanmu membuat orang orang terpesona lalu jatuh cinta ya"ucap Akashi sambil tertawa kecil.

Dengan wajah datar Kuroko menjawab "Saya tukang parkir."

Akashi terdiam. Shock berat. Tidak percaya. Mengapa ada tukang parkir secantik bidadari? Itu berarti selama ini telah terjadi kesalahpahaman antaranya dan Kuroko? Ia kira Kuroko menyukainya, ternyata tuntutan pekerjaan? Ini bukan acara _variety show_ yang suka menjahili orang kan?

Tidak mau terlihat keGRan, padahal emang iya. Akashi Seijuurou yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya tidak akan kalah dengan seorang tukang parkir, sekalipun ia secantik bidadari.

Tersenyum simpul dari lamunannya "Tuan Tetsuya, terimakasih atas segala informasinya. Saya akan kembali lain waktu. Sampai jumpa."

Seorang pria mungil nan manis mengambil topinya, siap untuk berangkat kerja.

" _Okaa-san_ , aku berangkat"

"Tetsu-kun! Berangkat bersama _okaa-san_ saja. _Okaa-san_ akan membuka tokonya pagi."ajak sang ibu

Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun. Baru lulus dari SMA Seirin. Langsung bekerja sebagai tukang parkir di pasar ikan. Tidak bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi karena alasan keuangan. Mengapa ia lebih memilih menjadi tukang parkir daripada bekerja sebagai buruh? Itu karena ibunya membuka toko di pasar ikan. Ia bisa bekerja sebagai tukang parkir sambil membantu ibunya.

Sekarang, dirinya sedang duduk di depan rumah kecilnya yang sudah lama ditempati berdua dengan sang ibu pasca sang ayah meninggal. Kuroko mengurungkan niat berangkat terlebih dahulu dan menunggu sang ibu.

Seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintunya. Mata dan rambut birunya menjadi pujaan para bapak bapak di kampung. Ibu tercintanya ini menjadi janda kembang di sekitar rumahnya.

Ia berpisah dengan sang ibu di parkiran pasar ikan seperti biasa kemudian menghampiri pangkalan becak. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Matanya terbelalak , wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ia kaget setengah mati melihat pemuda berambut merah yang menanyakan namanya kemarin sedang duduk di salah satu becak.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya"

Yang disapa masih kaget.

"Tetsuya?"

"k...k...ka...kau sedang apa?" tanyanya tergagap seketika

Akashi tersenyum

"Mengapa duduk di becak?" tanya Kuroko lagi

"Maaf tuan, tapi itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya." Jawab Akashi sambil menatap sepasang mata biru sangat dalam.

-to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DIFFERENCE**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **The Difference by Nakami~**

 **Rated: T+ / Direktur!Akashi Seijuurou xTukangParkir!Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romace, Humor**

 **Akashi dan Kuroko, maaf sedikit OOC.**

 **Maaf kalau gaje atau sebagainya, ini pertama kalinya post ff di ffn jujur saja. :'v**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya"

Yang disapa masih kaget.

"Tetsuya?"

"k...k...ka...kau sedang apa?" tanyanya tergagap seketika

Akashi tersenyum

"Mengapa duduk di becak?" tanya Kuroko lagi

"Maaf tuan, tapi itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya." Jawab Akashi sambil menatap sepasang mata biru sangat dalam.

Kuroko membatu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi tapi sebenarnya ia kaget dan jantungnya berdegup sedikit kencang. Apa pekerjaan orang itu? Mengapa tiba tiba ada di pangkalan becak? Padahal kemarin datang menggunakan mobil mewah.

"Maaf tuan, kalau boleh saya tahu lebih jelas. Apa pekerjaan anda?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada sopan.

"Tukang becak." Jawab sang lawan bicara singkat

Kuroko menatap tukang becak yang sedang berbincang dengannya. Tukang becak yang ini beda. Tentu saja beda, ia menggunakan kaus putih polos yang masih sangat bersih, celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam , lengkap dengan sepatu olahraga bermerk adadas dan jam tangan yang terlihat... mahal.

Kuroko masih menatap lawan bicaranya dengan seksama "Tuan.. Apakah anda benar benar tukang becak? Anda tukang becak presiden ya?"

"...Tetsuya"

Wajah Kuroko masih belum menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi

"Tuan—"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan lagi. Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Panggilah aku Akashi atau Seijuurou, terserah kau sajalah." Potong Akashi

"Etto.. Lalu, Akashi-kun.. Apa pekerjaan Akashi-kun yang sebenarnya?"

"Tukang becak."

Kuroko diam, mulai menunjukkan pergantian mimik wajah "Aku serius. Tolong jawablah pertanyaanku dengan benar."

"Aku benar benar tukang becak, Tetsuya. Perusahaanku bekerja sama dengan perusahaan becak." Jawab Akashi tak mau kalah

' _Perusahaanku bekerja sama dengan perusahaan becak.'_

' _Perusahaanku'_

Penekanan kata perusahaanku terngiang di kepala Kuroko. Jika ia memiliki perusahaan, lalu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan becak. Mengapa ia harus turun tangan menjadi tukang becak? Walaupun hanya lulusan SMA. Tapi, Kuroko dulunya termasuk ke dalam 5 besar di kelas. Jadi ia tidak mudah ditipu begitu saja.

"Aku sedang melakukan pengamatan tentang seberapa diminatinya kendaraan becak."ujar Akashi seakan akan ia mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, sesungguhnya becak sudah tidak diminati lagi, semenjak ada ojek dan taksi. Perusahaanmu seharusnya tidak bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan becak."

Akashi tertawa kecil "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak soal becak Tetsuya? Minat menjadi sekretaris ku?" Akashi memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko menggeleng "Jangan bercanda. Sudahlah, aku akan mulai bekerja Akashi-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah terik matahari yang panas, seorang pemuda bersurai biru meniup peluit mengibarkan bendera merah. Ia sudah tidak menggunakan tangan kosong lagi untuk memberhentikan mobil. Takut tiba tiba ada orang yang _baper_ lalu menjadi tukang becak sebagai solusi _kebaperannya_.

Mobil berhenti , menuruti permintaan sang tukang parkir. Kadang diberi koin, kadang diberi uang kertas. Kadang malah mendapatkan kartu nama. Sudah beberapa kali Kuroko Tetsuya di rekrut untuk menjadi aktor ataupun anggota _boyband_ , tapi terus saja menolak. Kalau ada yang jahil , ia suka mendapatkan sepucuk kertas berisi nomor hp dan dibawahnya bertulisan ' _Hubungi aku ya mas'_

Kali ini pun ia mendapatkan sepucuk kertas bertulisan' _Hubungi aku ya mas'_ , sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendapatkan kertas tidak jelas itu hari ini. Berniat untuk istirahat sebentar, Kuroko berjalan gontai ke arah pangkalan ojek terdekat. Pangkalan becak sudah tidak termasuk ke dalam _list_ tempat istirahat Kuroko Tetsuya saat bekerja, semenjak ada tukang becak kaya raya _mangkal_ disana.

"Hahh, melelahkan sekali" Kuroko duduk sambil menepis keringatnya

"Perlu minum?"

"Ya, sangat" jawab Kuroko "satu botol air mineral saja." Kuroko memejamkan mata erat erat, kelelahan.

Seseorang menjulurkan tangannya kepada Kuroko "Silakan"

"Makasih mang, tumben baik."

"Mang?" tanyanya

Kuroko membuka matanya menatap lawan bicara, seorang berwajah tampan memakai helm hitam dan jaket kulit. Wajah yang tidak asing. Warna rambut yang tidak asing. Mata beda warna yang tidak asing dia lihat. Tentu saja, ia baru saja melihatnya tadi pagi.

"Akashi—kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata terbelalak

"Tetsuya bekerjanya semangat sekali ya." Akashi tersenyum tipis

Kuroko masih menampakkan wajah kagetnya "Akashi-kun sedang apa?"

"Bekerja..."

"Becaknya dimana?"

"Aku tukang ojek , Tetsuya."

Kuroko menyeleksi penampilan Akashi, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilan Akashi persis seperti tukang ojek, yang memakai jaket kulit asal Italia dan sepatu boots asal Prancis. Dengan wangi parfum yang ramah saat tercium. Aroma tubuhnya tidak _seapek_ tukang ojek.

"Tadi pagi kau tukang becak Akashi-kun" ujar Kuroko

Akashi kembali tersenyum "Sekarang aku tukang ojek Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kenapa? Perusahaan becakmu bangkrut lalu memutuskan untuk usaha motor?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Tidak. Aku bekerja sebagai tukang ojek untuk menghitung, berapa banyak becak yang lewat tiap harinya."

"Akashi-kun modus" tandas Kuroko singkat, padat, jelas, namun tepat sasaran.

"Aku perlu data itu untuk perusahaanku."sanggah Akashi

"Akashi-kun modus"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Modus"

"Tidak"

"Modus"

"Tidak"

"Modus"

Melihat lawan bicaranya tidak mau mengalah, namun seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun tidak akan pernah mengalah. Akashi memilih untuk bertanya daripada menentang pernyataan bidadarinya "Aku tidak modus. Jadi, jika Tetsuya tidak percaya, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja untukku saja?"

Kuroko menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "Itu juga bagian dari modus"

"Kau tetap bekerja sebagai tukang parkir, namun berikan laporan harian setiap pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja ke rumahku." Jelas Akashi

Kuroko terdiam tidak menjawab

"Kau boleh mempertimbangkannya. Bertemu denganku setiap hari, atau menyerahkan laporan untukku setiap hari."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Akashi-kun? Pilihan yang membuatku tidak usah bertemu denganmu." Pinta Kuroko sekali lagi.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas berat "Sesungguhnya tidak ada, kau harus bertemu denganku tiap hari."

"Harus?"

"Harus."

"Harus?" tanya Kuroko lagi

"Harus."

"Harus?" mata Kuroko berbinar binar, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan memohon.

Akashi terdiam sebentar—"Ku bilang H-A-R-U-S , Tetsuya. Kau HARUS bertemu denganku demi kelangsungan kerja sama perusahaanku dengan perusahaan becak itu." Jawabnya dengan memberi penekanan pada setiap kata 'harus'

Kuroko membalas tatapan kedua mata beda warna itu " Jika tidak?" pertanyaan ini diajukan dengan nada menantang.

"Oooh, jadi kau ingin sebuah perusahaan bangkrut karena Tetsuya tidak mau membantuku?" ancam Akashi dengan nada tenang "Cepat pilih Tetsuya, aku tidak punya waktu."

Kuroko menimbang nimbang segala kemungkinan yang ada. Melihat wajah Akashi ketika bekerja atau menjenguk Akashi terus menerus. Bisa diartikan dengan, pening saat bekerja atau pening setiap pagi sebelum bekerja. Ia bekerja di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat, yang kadang membuatnya pusing. Sedangkan setiap pagi, ia bangun dan langsung bersiap siap bekerja. Ia memiliki banyak waktu.

"Waktumu habis Tetsuya" panggil Akashi, menyadarkan sang bidadari dari lamunan.

Kuroko tersadar "Etto.."

"Cepat katakan keputusanmu.." perintah Akashi dengan tegas

"Aku lebih memilih mengantarkan laporan kepada Akashi-kun tiap pagi, jadi aku minta alamat rumah Akashi-kun, lalu kau boleh pulang sekarang, karena laporannya akan kuantar besok" Jawab Kuroko

Akashi tersenyum miring, kemudian menuliskan alamat rumahnya di secarik kertas. Saat masih menulis, ia mendengar pertanyaan lagi dari Kuroko

"Aku bekerja kepadamu Akashi-kun, ini tidak gratis." Lontar Kuroko

Astaga bidadarinya ini cerewet sekali "Ya. Kubayar kau bulanan, dan kau pasti kaget saat melihat gajimu tiap bulan."

"Bayar aku sepantasnya, aku bukan lelaki bayaran Akashi-kun."sanggah Kuroko dengan wajah datar

"Tenagamu yang ku bayar"

"Jadi Akashi-kun membutuhkan lelaki yang bertenaga kuat? Mengapa aku masuk ke dalam kriteria?"tanya Kuroko tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi

Akashi berdeham "Tenagamu tidak kuat, tapi kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan tersebut."

Kuroko mengangguk, tidak lagi ada penyangkalan, berarti ia telah setuju dengan penawaran yang diberikan oleh sang lawan bicara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pagi sekali Kuroko telah bangun dan bersiap siap bekerja. Ia harus berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah meminta izin kepada _okaa-san_ nya untuk bekerja dengan Akashi, dan _okaa-san_ nya menyetujui permintaan sang anak. Kuroko resmi bekerja untuk Akashi Seijuurou mulai hari ini.

Kuroko berlari lari kecil, membawa tas berisi buku data becak yang lewat kemarin dari pukul 12 siang selepas negosiasi antaranya dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Lari lari di pagi hari membawanya kembali mengingat masa lalu saat masih bermain basket di Teiko. Kenangan tersebut membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia bukan pemain handal, tapi ia diperlukan.

Karena berlari, walaupun hanya berlari dengan perlahan, Kuroko sampai lebih cepat di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah. Penjaga keamanan berada dimana mana. Ini bukan cukup mewah, tapi sangat mewah. Di dalam gedung apartemen, KTP Kuroko diserahkan kepada petugas keamanan sebagai jaminan. Akhirnya ia lolos ke dalam gedung dan memasuki lift dengan tenang.

Tidak setenang itu, di depan kamar apartemen Akashi ada seseorang berbadan kekar lagi. Oh, sungguh sepenting apakah Akashi Seijuurou?

"Permisi tuan, saya ada perlu dengan tuan Akashi Seijuurou."izin Kuroko kepada penjaga pintu

Pria berbadan kekar itu mencari sumber suara dan kaget ada seorang pria bersurai biru dihadapannya "Se—sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"2menit lalu?" jawab Kuroko datar

"Si—si—siapa namamu nak?" tanya sang penjaga ramah

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Pria tersebut tak aneh dengan penampilan lawan bicaranya, mencoba mengingat lagi. Saat pria kekar itu berpikir, pintu apartemen terbuka secara tiba tiba. Memperlihatkan seorang lelaki tampan dengan mata berbeda warna, rambut merahnya basah dan ia memakai... gaun mandi.

"Nebuya, bisa belikan aku sabun mandi? Sabun mandiku habis dan—" kata katanya terpotong, ia mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk "ah , cari Tetsuya. Seharusnya pagi ini ia telah datang memberikan laporannya."

Nebuya berdeham "Baik tuan" kemudian pergi meninggalkan Akashi-yang-sedang-bergaun-mandi

Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari orang yang memakai gaun mandi itu "Ano... Akashi-kun, aku sudah sampai daritadi."

Akashi kaget "Tidak salah lagi, kau memang Tetsuya."

Kuroko masih mengalihkan pandangannya

"Silakan masuk Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi

Kuroko memasuki kamar apartemen yang mewah, sangat mewah. Bahkan seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat ruangan sangat mewah secara langsung. Kuroko percaya bahwa ruangan mewah hanya ada di dalam film. Namun, Akashi Seijuurou telah mematahkan kepercayaannya. Karena ia telah melihat langsung ruangan yang semewah film.

"Akashi-kun, ruanganmu sering dipakai main film ya?" tanya Kuroko singkat

Akashi menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya "Tidak"

"Kau memiliki usaha sewa ruangan untuk main film, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak Tetsuya"

"Lalu, kau meminjamkannya secara gratis? Akashi-kun dermawan juga."

Akashi memgang bahu Kuroko dan menatapnya dengan tajam "Ini ruanganku, aku tidak suka orang lain keluar masuk tanpa izin, jadi mana bisa aku sewakan sampai meminjamkan ruangan ini kepada orang lain?!"

"Akashi-kun pelit."

Akashi serba salah. Makhluk lain yang selalu benar selain wanita dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu juga harus di tulis di dalam kamus kehidupan.

"Tetsuya, tunjukkan laporanmu."tagih Akashi setelah mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa beludru berwarna merah marun.

Kuroko menyerahkan laporannya "Aku tulis semuanya, sampai warna warnanya."

Akashi melihat hasil laporan Kuroko dengan sangat detil , kemudian menutupnya "Ya, aku harus lihat lagi laporanmu besok."

"Akashi-kun, belum sabunan ya?"tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar

Akashi yang masih memakai gaun mandi menjawab "Aku sudah sabunan. Setelah mandi tadi , sabunku habis. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menyuruh Nebuya. Agar nanti malam , aku tidak kerepotan."

"Aku tidak mencium aroma Akashi-kun."

"Sudah berani merangsangku Tetsuya?" Akashi tersenyum miring "kau baru mengenalku 2 hari."

"Aku tidak bermaksud Akashi-kun, permisi."

Kuroko pamit , kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. "Tuan Akashi! Tuan Akashi!"

Kuroko membuka pintu tersebut, disusul dengan munculnya Akashi dari ruang tamu.

Nebuya bercucuran keringat "Hosh—hosh.. Syukurlah kau yang membukanya Tuan Kuroko."

"Ada apa Nebuya?" kening Akashi berkerut

"Ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya kecelakaan.

-to be continue

.

.

.

 **YOSH~ Akhirnya bisa lanjutin ke chapter selanjutnya, MAAF MINNA beberapa minggu kemarin banyak banget tugas. Jadi selalu ngulur waktu buat update, dan makasih minna atas kritik dan sarannya ^^ Chapter ini rada panjang yaa hehe~ Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa sepanjang ini ya** **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko pamit , kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. "Tuan Akashi! Tuan Akashi!"

Kuroko membuka pintu tersebut, disusul dengan munculnya Akashi dari ruang tamu.

Nebuya bercucuran keringat "Hosh—hosh.. Syukurlah kau yang membukanya Tuan Kuroko."

"Ada apa Nebuya?" kening Akashi berkerut

"Ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya kecelakaan."

Kuroko terbelalak kaget, wajahnya masih belum berganti ekspresi berbeda dengan hatinya yang sudah mulai berdegup kencang.

Akashi memukul Nebuya "Bercandamu tidak lucu."

Nebuya menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya "Sungguh aku tidak bercanda bung. Di depan apartemen, ada seorang ibu ibu tertabrak mobil. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit"

Wajah lembab Kuroko mulai terasa panas. Kecepatan degup jantungnya meningkat. Segerombolan air memaksa untuk keluar dari kelopak mata.

Akashi menoleh ke arah pria berambut biru di sampingnya, dan kaget mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya menahan tangisnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat" jawab Nebuya singkat.

"Kita ke sana sekarang."

 **THE DIFFERENCE**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **The Difference by Nakami~**

 **Rated: T+ / Direktur!Akashi Seijuurou xTukangParkir!Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romace, Humor**

 **Akashi dan Kuroko, maaf sedikit OOC.**

 **Maaf kalau gaje atau sebagainya, saya author abal. :'v**

 **WARNING: CHAPTER INI MUNGKIN RADA PLAIN, TAPI INI AWAL DARI KISAH CINTA MEREKA(?)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi mendampingi Kuroko yang duduk dengan kaki tak mau diam di depan UGD. Pemuda disampingnya mendekap erat kedua tangannya sambil komat kamit memohon keselamatan ibunya. Ia sampai tak sadar ada suster yang sudah menepuk pundaknya daritadi. Ternyata, hawa keberadaan orang lain bisa lebih tipis dari Kuroko Tetsuya jika kita sedang fokus.

Akashi berdiri menghampiri suster, Kuroko tentu belum menyadari.

Suster berpakaian serba pink menunjukkan wajah lega saat melihat Akashi menghampirinya

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting nona?" tanya Akashi sopan

Suster mengangguk cepat "Apakah anda keluarga korban?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar, mencari alasan bagus "Saya calon suami anaknya..."

Sang suster memandang dengan tatapan iba "Wah, mendapatkan musibah sebelum pernikahan anaknya."

"Jadi intinya ada apa?"tutur Akashi tak mau banyak basa basi

"Ah—iya , ini situasi genting. Calon mertua anda mengalami pendarahan di kepala akibat benturan yang sangat keras. Kami harus melakukan tindak operasi."jawab Suster dengan nada sopan

"Lakukan yang terbaik."pemuda berambut biru tiba tiba muncul dari punggung Akashi. Matanya merah. Bukan karena menangis, namun karena menahan tangis.

Sang suster membungkuk "Maaf sebelumnya.. Tapi, anda harus segera menyelesaikan pembayaran"

Raut wajah Kuroko berubah, sedari tadi ia lupa tentang biaya rumah sakit "Ka-kalau begitu, bagaiman—"

"Aku yang urus.."jawaban Kuroko dipotong dengan Akashi yang segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasir.

Sedangkan Kuroko terdiam, ia berpikir cara membayar biaya operasi sang ibu. Bekerja sambilan setiap pulang kerja? Atau pinjam uang ke tetangga? Meminjam dibayar meminjam, ide buruk. Ia harus berpikir lebih keras lagi. Kakinya sudah berhenti bergerak gerak, ia berhenti mendekap kedua tangannya. Tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. ' _Bagaimana cara membayar Akashi?_ '

Sebuah tangan jatuh diatas pundaknya, mengelus elus pelan "Tidak usah dipikirkan sekarang. Pikirkan dulu keselamatan ibumu, Tetsuya" Akashi kembali untuk menenangkan Kuroko

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pintu terbuka menggema di lorong yang sepi. Sudah hampir tengah malam, penanganan orang tuanya sangat memakan waktu lama. Kuroko baru saja terlelap, dan tanpa sadar kepalanya terjatuh di pundak Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi masih berusaha untuk bisa tertidur.

"Maaf, dengan keluarga Nyonya Kuroko?"tanya sang dokter kepada Akashi

Akashi mengangguk "Saya calon suaminya." Jawab Akashi masih menggunakan alasan yang sama.

"Begini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko duduk di samping foto sang ibu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Tangisnya sudah berhenti. Sejak Akashi mengantarnya dan sang ibu ke rumah sakit, kemudian dokter mengatakan bahwa nyawa sang ibu tidak dapat diselamatkan. Tangisan Kuroko hanya pecah sekali, di dalam pelukan Akashi. Siapa sangka kalau sarapan yang dimakannya tadi pagi adalah sarapan terakhir dengan sang ibu.

Akashi masih mendampingi Kuroko sampai tidak ada lagi orang yang datang untuk bertamu, tujuannya untuk memastikan kondisi Kuroko . Pemuda yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan tidak menangis lagi sejak ibunya di bawa ke rumah untuk dikebumikan.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi tidak berpindah tempat duduk "Akashi-kun, tidak pulang?" tanya Kuroko

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan duduk di sampingnya"Kau terlihat pucat, tidak makan ya sejak tadi pagi?"

"Aku sarapan bersama _Okaa-san_ sebelum berangkat ke rumah Akashi-kun."jawabnya

"Makanlah sedikit Tetsuya."titah Akashi

Kuroko menggeleng "Tidak mau Akashi-kun _._ "jawab Kuroko sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum

Akashi mulai geram melihat tingkah Kuroko "Tetsuya, jika kau mau menangis, menangislah. Jangan ditahan-tahan. Aku yakin kau sudah menahan sesak di dadamu dari tadi kan?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya "Aku sedih, tapi tidak menangis."

"Itu karena kau menahan tangis." Timbal Akashi

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, matanya mulai berlinang

"Menangislah Tetsuya"

Kuroko berdiri wajahnya terlihat masam "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu Akashi-kun, permisi."jawabnya lalu berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi

Akashi menghembuskan nafas berat, Kuroko bersikeras untuk tidak menunjukkan tangisannya di depan Akashi. Padahal saat di rumah sakit , Kuroko menangis dipelukannya. Pria berambut merah itu tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang Kuroko sampai terdengar suara keras dari kamar mandi.

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya "Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari arah kamar mandi.

Akashi memutuskan untuk menghampiri sumber suara "Tetsuya?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Akashi membuka pintu kamar mandi "Tetsuya, apa kau baik baik saj— ASTAGA TETSUYA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, tatapan matanya masih buram. Terdengar suara konsisten yang tidak asing di telinga. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya, tidak mengenali lingkungan sekitarnya.

' _Apakah sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu okaa-san?'_

Langkah kaki terdengar, semakin lama semakin mendekat "Jangan berpikir kau akan bertemu ibumu sebentar lagi Tetsuya."

Pria bersurai merah duduk di samping kasur Kuroko "Hei, aku tau kau tukang parkir yang rupawan. Tapi jangan coba coba bunuh diri dengan menelan pembersih wajah!" ujar Akashi sambil mengurut pucuk hidungnya

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menatap tak suka kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, bicaralah. Minta maaf kepadaku."titah Akashi

"Untuk apa?"

Akashi menghembuskan nafas berat "Kau sudah cukup merepotkanku dua hari ini! Jangan berpikir dengan kehilangan ibumu, kau tidak memiliki orang yang tidak peduli denganmu."jawab Akashi panjang lebar.

Kuroko membalas tatapan Akashi"Aku memang sendirian Akashi-kun"

"Kau perlu pengawasan Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau kau terlarut larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Lalu mencoba menelan pembersih wajah."Akashi menatap kedua bola mata biru yang menatapnya penuh rasa tidak suka"Jadi untuk sementara waktu, kau akan selalu berada di bawah pengawasanku." Lanjut Akashi

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

 **To be continue**

 **HORE AKHIRNYA UPDATE! Alasannya masih sama, tugas. Udah itu aja. Maaf sekali update nya lama T_T Horodac bakal di update secepatnya juga~ Saya usahakan, karena minggu depan banyak libur \\(^^)/**

 **Oh iya, yang punya LINE, boleh di add OA *promosi***

 **Pairingnya masih Akakuro ,**

 **link : line . me / ti / p / %40ljl7289o (HAPUS SPASI)**

 **Atau ID ljl7289o ( disertakan) OKE MAKASIH SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYAAA**


End file.
